


Control. Tease.

by moiraifortuna



Series: No plot, just filth. [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Lim Changkyun - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, chae hyungwon - Freeform, dance practice leads to something else, someone save me from that choreo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraifortuna/pseuds/moiraifortuna
Summary: Changkyun and Hyungwon can't figure out how to spice up their choreography. Changkyun suggests something that leads to much more than dancing.





	Control. Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Someone stop these two. I can't stop thinking about that choreo. >.<
> 
> I can't write anything else right now except smut due to school and other obligations. So enjoy this plotless piece of filth.

If there was anything that Hyungwon regretted to do during late night dance practice sessions was making decisions without thinking.

It had not been long since the pairings for the tour had been chosen and he was stuck with Changkyun. 

Of course he didn’t mind at first when they had been in the planning process.

Seeing Changkyun and talking about ideas to him had been fun and refreshing. But now, he mentally shook himself as he realized he had fucked up thinking that way.

Because now he was more aware of Changkyun being right next to him.

It didn’t help that Hyungwon’s body burned with every movement of his muscles, sweat trickled down his body, the scent of it making him think about other things…

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asked him as he stopped dancing and sat down on a chair by the edge of the room. 

Hyungwon closed his eyes and breathed in a calming breath. They’d been practicing for hours to get the choreography right but no matter how much Hyungwon tweaked it and changed it, it still didn’t feel good enough.

“I don’t like it,” he stood, placing his hands on his hips as he bit the bottom of lip and thought about moves that could be incorporated to make the choreography better. “I’m not feeling it.”

Changkyun frowned. “I think it’s okay.” He grabbed a water bottle on the floor and took a few gulps, not caring about the drops that dripped down the side of his mouth, down his throat…

Hyungwon closed his eyes. This was torture, plain and simple. He almost groaned at the thought of licking that neck clean, of sucking on the delicate skin… 

He should’ve made Minhyuk switch with him somehow. Minhyuk always knew how to talk sweetly to all of them, to make them want to please him before anything else. Hyungwon wasn’t really the type and he definitely was not comfortable being this close to Changkyun. 

Alone. 

“No, I think we need to take a break. I can’t think of anything,” he sat on the chair next to Changkyun and grabbed a bottle for himself. Yeah, maybe a few hours of sleep will clear his head for once. 

“What if we--” Changkyun frowned and looked at Hyungwon, taking a moment to think about what he was going to say. “What if we do something like the dance from Jealousy?”

Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat as he recounted the hours of hell he had gone through to get that damn dance as perfect as he could. It had tested his patience so much he should’ve been sainted by now. Was Changkyun being fucking serious right now?

Changkyun grinned at Hyungwon, a hint of something he couldn’t place twinkled in his eye. Hyungwon stood up, not liking the idea, not at all…

“No, sounds boring…” His voice didn’t quite sound right in his ear. What the fuck was Changkyun doing to him? “I don’t think it could work…”

He shook his head as he made his way to the computer system to close it down. “I need to sleep…” 

Changkyun followed him. “It’ll work, hyung.” He placed a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder and pouted. “They always love to see that part, I know we can make something just as good.”

Hyungwon stared at Changkyun as he waited for the sound system to turn off. Some stupid part of him was curious what Changkyun was thinking right now...

His lips moved before he thought about his next words. “What can be as good?” He hated himself the moment he saw Changkyun’s lips move for a second and Hyungwon could swear he saw a smirk or a smile.

“Okay,” Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon by the shoulders and put him in the center of the room.  
“What if we make it look like you’re controlling me,” he moved in a way that was much like some parts of the choreo they had thought about earlier. “But in this part,” he twisted his body. “You move your hand like this,” he grabbed Hyungwon’s right hand with his own and moved it across his inner thigh and Hyungwon swore he felt his cock twitch. 

No. He almost choked out the word as Changkyun turned around. Hyungwon could feel his heart race, the tickling in his chest, the ache that usually pooled itself all over his body. 

Changkyun you’re such a fucking tease...

“It’s not much, just something to grab their interest, y’know.” Changkyun smiled and turned his back to him. “Do it again,” he mumbled, his deep voice much huskier than before and Hyungwon wondered whether it was his fatigue or something else….

Yeah. He was an idiot. An idiot for falling for Changkyun’s charms. An idiot for going along with this. 

He felt in a half-daze, his mind was unfocused but the movements came like nothing to his body as he moved with Changkyun, barely able to breathe. 

He tried the movement a few time, each time making him harder than the last. Hyungwon’s face slowly getting closer and closer to Changkyun’s every time.

Hyungwon could feel Changkyun’s breath on him as he got closer to do the movement and suddenly, Changkyun’s hand grabbed his and placed it--

Changkyun moaned as Hyungwon’s palm grazed his cock. Hyungwon froze in place, not knowing whether to pull himself away or push himself closer.

“Changkyun,” he whispered, the sound barely audible to his own ears. He hesitated, slightly moving his hand away but Changkyun didn’t let him. 

“Don’t.” Changkyun whispered as he pressed Hyungwon’s hand against him. 

Hyungwon’s fingers twitched as he fought with himself.

“Just let me--” Changkyun moaned as Hyungwon pressed against his back, finally giving into whatever this was. He didn’t want to think about anything right now. He just wanted Changkyun. To hear him moan against him.

Two could play at this game. 

Hyungwon leaned his chin against Changkyun’s neck, placing a small kiss against the sensitive spot beneath his ear. “Are you playing with me,” he whispered as he gently stroked Changkyun’s cock… Up. Down. He heard his own breath hitch as Changkyun pressed his ass closer to him. 

“I’m just giving you what you want,” Changkyun whispered, eyes laced with lust and Hyungwon really felt like giving in. “It’s just this, nothing else. Forget it happened tomorrow.”

“It’s not that simple,” Hyungwon was an idiot. Was he really going to pass down the chance?

Changkyun turned around to face him. “I don’t care. I’ve thought too much about it..” he looked into Hyungwon’s eyes. “I can’t wait anymore.” He kissed Hyungwon, and all thoughts evaporated like mist. Changkyun’s soft lips pressed against his and all Hyungwon could think about was how he tasted like mint, how his tongue pressed against his as he explored him. 

Hyungwon gently pushed Changkyun against the wall, wishing they were on a bed where he could do much much more.

“You know what I want?” Hyungwon growled at Changkyun through ragged breaths. He lifted Changkyun’s shirt halfway and placed his hands on him, tracing the natural curves he had, the delicate skin on his back. 

He could feel Changkyun struggling with himself, not knowing what to do with his own hands. “Don’t move.” He warned and Changkyun pressed his hands against the wall before Hyungwon kissed his chin to reward him. “Good boy.”

Changkyun’s pleasured groan made him want to scream and bite him for making him feel this way. His own cock was pressing against his jeans and he was really wishing he didn’t give a fuck about Changkyun’s pleasure. If only he were that much of a bastard…

But no, he took his time exploring Changkyun’s skin, he managed to take Changkyun’s shirt off and smile at the sight of the little goose bumps that decorated his skin. He lowered his mouth to taste the beads of sweat that were trickling down at the center of his chest and then flicked his nipple with his tongue. 

“Do you like that?” He sucked on the pink tip and then the skin around it. “Tell me.”

“Ye-” A moan greeted Hyungwon’s ears as he kissed Changkyun’s puckered lips again and unbuttoned his jeans. 

“Are you already this hard for me?” He slid his hand under Changkyun’s boxers finally touching the velvety skin that had made his mouth water earlier at the thought. “I’ve always wanted to taste you,” he smoothed his thumb on the tip, savoring Changkyun’s hitched breath. He could feel it twitch as a small trickle of precum beaded the tip. He stared at Changkyun’s face, half-lidded eyes, mouth opened slightly as Hyungwon teased him. 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun thrust forward into Hyungwon’s hand. “I can’t wai--”

“You can,” Hyungwon placed a quick peck on his lip to quiet him. He used his other hand to brush some hairs away from Changkyun’s forehead. The smell of his body intoxicating him, the warmth making him want to get closer...“You will.”

“Please…”

Hyungwon somehow managed to move Changkyun to a chair near them. He pulled Changkyun’s jeans and boxers down, slowly, just slow enough to make Changkyun squirm. “Did you think I’ll make you cum fast pretty boy?”

Changkyun pressed his own cock and started stroking himself. Hyungwon savored the sight for a moment, a fully naked Changkyun sitting before him pleasuring himself while Hyungwon was fully clothed in front of him.

He gently pressed his hand to Changkyun’s thighs and moved them up slowly, tantalizing him, knowing that it was probably his most delicate skin. He put Changkyun’s hands on the chair hand rest. “Don’t move your hands or I’ll stop.”

“Yes.” Changkyun hissed as Hyungwon pressed his lip to the inside of his thigh. He sucked the pretty white skin hard, knowing there was going to be a mark later. It was only fair, he thought.

He licked his way up the delicate skin, placing kisses on the spots Changkyun had told him to caress for the dance. Oh, he’ll definitely remember now. Whenever they’ll be on stage, the thought of his lips would never leave him...

He looked up to see Changkyun’s hooded gaze looking down at him. Fuck. His dark gaze captivated him, the look of a wolf ready to pounce on something it wanted, and for a moment Hyungwon wanted to give in, to see what Changkyun would do to him without restraint. 

But he didn’t give himself the chance as he licked his way up Changkyun’s cock and to the tip. “You taste so good, pretty boy.” He whispered between licks and then moaned in pleasure as Changkyun gave in and grabbed on Hyungwon’s hair. 

“Fuck, Hyungwon. What are you doing to me…?” Changkyun rutted against Hyungwon’s mouth, seeking that sweet spot for himself. Hyungwon sucked his tip and placed his hand on his length, pumping as slowly as he could. “Fuck,” Changkyun tried pressing Hyungwon’s head faster against his dick, trying to get a faster rhythm out of him. Fuck.

Hyungwon chuckled as he pulled away from Changkyun’s cock. “Didn’t I tell you not to touch.” He smirked as he licked his lips, the salty taste of Changkyun’s cum rolled around his tongue. 

Changkyun growled in frustration as he pulled Hyungwon closer to him, forcing him to sit on his lap. 

“I can play hard too,” he kissed Hyungwon, electrifying his senses as Changkyun frantically pulled Hyungwon’s shirt up. He then pulled away and licked his own lips. “I taste so good on you,” he rolled his tongue on his lip and then did the same to Hyungwon’s. “You have pretty lips,” he whispered as he placed his finger on them, tracing them lightly, making Hyungwon’s feel tiny sparks of pleasure at the touch. 

Before he could compose himself, Changkyun’s hands were on Hyungwon’s pants, unbuttoning him and freeing his cock. 

Hyungwon sighed and closed his eyes savoring the feeling of Changkyun pumpin him slowly. He could feel his own precum coating his tip and Changkyun’s thumb gliding across it. 

Changkyun lifted his hand from Hyungwon’s cock and licked the precum. Hyungwon felt intoxicated by the sight, pressed himself flush against Changkyun’s chest and thrust his tongue against his, savoring the taste of the both of them together. He was past making calculated movements, Changkyun had undid him with that small gesture.

Hyungwon let go for a moment and removed the rest of his clothes sending it somewhere across the room. 

“You’ve really done it now, pretty boy.” He smirked at Changkyun who looked at him like he was ready to eat him up. Hyungwon swayed his hips as he moved closer to the man on the chair, his cock pretty and pink and waiting for his mouth to give it what it deserved. “You’ve made me crazy.” He straddled Changkyun and grabbed both their dicks in hands. They both groaned at the contact, Hyungwon pumped them both as Changkyun pressed his head back in pleasure. 

All he could hear was their breaths, the obscene sound of their slick cocks in his hand, the slap of his ass on Changkyun’s thigh. 

Hyungwon moaned as Changkyun grabbed his ass and squeezed him. He kissed Changkyun, mewling sounds escaped his throat as he felt his cock get more sensitive, he was close to the edge, his pumps became uneven, he could feel Changkyun’s hands join his. Any slight movement of Changkyun’s fingers made him open his legs wider, feeling the friction between their bodies even more. He could feel the tingles pool around his belly

“I’m close,” Changkyun’s skin flushed pink as his body twitched. “Hyungwon,” he screamed as he came in their hands.

“Changkyun, fuck, Changkyun.” Hyungwon sighed as his own release came a second after, shards of pleasure coursed down his spine as his body tensed and shattered into a million pieces. His vision darkened as he felt Changkyun pump him until the end. 

His cum had mingled with Changkyuns and the thought drove him wild. He lifted Changkyun’s fingers to his mouth, sucking them and licking them clean and whimpered at the taste. 

Changkyun pressed his body against Hyungwon’s their sweat mingled between them, their chests rose and fell in rhythm. 

“Do you want to keep the part?” Changkyun chuckled as he nibbled on Hyungwon’s earlobe. “Do you like it now?” He licked the sensitive skin at the nape of Hyungwon’s neck. 

“Sure,” Hyungwon whispered. If they were both tortured everytime they danced together, then that was fine with him.

He smiled at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I haven't written smut in so many years so please forgive me. :)


End file.
